


Publicity Still

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin and Padmé are an actor and actress, Anakin is playing James Bond, F/M, James Bond References, Padme is a Bond Girl, Padme is also French but she speaks English fluently and it doesnt really matter that much, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Anakin looked at his reflection in the mirror. Ultimately proud of how he was looking, the makeup artist did a great job at making him look like a proper James Bond. They fixed up his curly brown hair and paired it well with a dark blue three-piece suit and pants of similar color. A tad bit of makeup to make him look cleaner, and he was perfect. He knew everyone was willing to judge him, especially considering this would be his first time playing the prestigious character, and he did not want to let the fandom down. Even a publicity still might not bode down well with the fans.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Publicity Still

Anakin looked at his reflection in the mirror. Ultimately proud of how he was looking, the makeup artist did a great job at making him look like a proper James Bond. They fixed up his curly brown hair and paired it well with a dark blue three-piece suit and pants of similar color. A tad bit of makeup to make him look cleaner, and he was perfect. He knew everyone was willing to judge him, especially considering this would be his first time playing the prestigious character, and he did not want to let the fandom down. Even a publicity still might not bode down well with the fans.

The door opened behind him, and Anakin turned around to see one of the people assisting their photographer.

“Anakin, are you ready yet?”, she asked. “Padmé’s ready already. We’re just waiting on you.”

“Oh, right,” he coughed. “Yep, I’m ready. Just give me a second.”

She nodded before leaving him alone.

Anakin dusted himself off a bit before leaving the room and headed for the living room where the crew was going to take the pictures of them. He went down, and while there was a good ten people downstairs causing quite a fair bit of noise, the one that caught his eye and the one that stood out was Padmé. He and Padmé became friends quickly when they began shooting.

He had to admit that the outfit and the way she looked was great: white overcoat, black boots, black gloves, a reddish dress hat, and a fair bit of makeup. She was French as well which made it even better. He knew she could speak English fluently, however, though the French influence on her accent was still very much there. He should probably keep his mind off of her though as they had pictures to take.

“Anakin,” Padmé gave him a small smile as he came down.

“Padmé,” he replied before sitting down next to her for a few moments.

Their photographer came to them, “Hey, we’re all ready, come on, you two.”

“Well,” she laid a hand on his thigh, a smirk on her face. “Let’s get this over with, Mr. Bond.”

He chuckled and followed her when she stood up and walked off.

Their photographer pointed to the couch, “Alright, if possible, I want you, Anakin, to lie down here and, Padmé, I want you to lie down on the pillows, so you’re basically above Anakin.”

Padmé nodded and got on top of the two pillows, making herself comfortable easily.

Anakin put his head on the smaller pillow facing towards the couch’s length, and he was lying down below Padmé now.

The two looked at each other, thinking they had to, and Padmé smiled down on him.

Anakin could have sworn his cheeks were warming up when he smiled back, and he was looking up at Padmé and her plump lips, soft cheeks, small nose, and chocolate brown eyes. The bit of makeup helped, sure, but he knew deep down inside that Padmé was already beautiful without it. Something inside of him wanted this more, this adoring smile of hers more. This smile was natural and true, and he wanted more of that.

Though he probably wouldn’t get one for a while.

“No, no, no, no,” the photographer interjected. “Both of you are supposed to look at the camera.”

“Oh,” the two replied simultaneously, almost sounding disappointed. Nevertheless, they both turned to the camera.

“Should we smile?”, Anakin asked.

“We’ll have two: one with a smile and one without.”

“Alright.”

“No smile for this one,” he said before moving behind the camera and getting ready to take a picture.

Anakin and Padmé both gave a somewhat relaxed look towards the camera as they laid on the couch comfortably, though of course, without a smile.

The photographer raised three fingers, lowering one with each count.

“1…2…3!”

They heard the click as the picture was taken.

The photographer checked out the picture before continuing on, “Alright, this time with a smile, but not much. Just give me a relaxed, simple smile, alright?”

“Okay,” Padmé replied, and she smiled softly. Anakin did so as well.

Anakin was rather oblivious to the count. All he did for those few moments was imagine Padmé’s smile, which he could not see as he was looking at the camera. Her sweet, small smile, which he only wanted to close with a kiss from him. He lo-

“Done!”, he gave a thumbs up after checking out the picture.

“Ah!”

“Ow!”

Padmé fell on Anakin, and they laughed for a bit.

She laid there awkwardly for a while.

“Uh, would you…like to get off?”

“Oh,” her eyes widened before she hastily got off of him. “I’m sorry. I got a bit lost there.”

“It’s alright. It…felt quite nice, actually,” he admitted. Padmé’s cheeks reddened at that, he observed. “Let’s just see the pictures first.”

Anakin and Padmé got a glimpse of their two pictures. Needless to say, they were both rather stunning in both pictures.

“Okay,” Anakin clapped his hands. “What next?”

“You did say we could use your bedroom, right?”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Anakin confirmed.

“Well, let’s go there then.”

The equipment was brought upstairs to Anakin’s bedroom, and Anakin and Padmé helped out in carrying some of the lighter ones. Soon, Anakin’s bedroom was filled with equipment, but they would bring it out soon enough.

“Alright,” their photographer pointed to the bed. “For this first one, I just want both of you to lie down next to each other, alright?”

“Got it,” Anakin and Padmé both replied.

They both lied down on the middle of the bed.

“Actually, Padmé, could you, uh, lie down next to, uh, Anakin?”

“Of course,” she replied and turned to Anakin. “May I?”

“Go ahead,” he gave a small nod.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and as if it were involuntary, he wrapped an arm to support her head. It wasn’t long after when he realized this, but she didn’t seem to mind, so he kept at it. She did give him a smile, however, and naturally, he smiled back. She then adjusted herself, and that essentially buried his head into her hair.

He pressed a soft kiss.

Nothing was heard except for a relaxed sigh.

He got away with that one.

“Alright, just look up at the camera,” the photographer said, breaking him out of his daydreams.

They both looked up at the camera raised above them, and they were both instructed to smile, so they did. Their smiles were similar to what came before: relaxed and satisfied.

“And, 3…2…1.”

The camera clicked.

“Great,” the photographer chirped. “Now, just one more.”

“What do you want us to do now?”, Anakin asked with a light sigh.

“Anakin, I want you to sit down and stretch your legs, and Padmé can lie down, uh, across them. The camera’s gonna be directly above you two, and I want you two to look up at it. Still gotta look relaxed as well and have a smile on your face.”

He sighed again, “Alright.”

Doing as told, Anakin sat down and stretched his legs to allow Padmé to lay her head on it, and she did so shortly after, getting comfortable fairly quickly.

A camera was brought up above them, and the two were instructed to look up. They looked up, and after that, they were instructed to smile. They smiled, a similar one to those before; very relaxed and looking satisfied.

It wasn’t long before the camera clicked, and that should be done.

“Alright,” their photographer clapped for a bit. “Great job, everyone, we are done here. This should look good to everyone, I would say. Well, we still have a few more pictures to take, actually, but let’s have a few minutes’ rest first.”

The equipment was carried downstairs, and only then did Anakin realize Padmé was still lying down on his lap. She was looking at him, probably the entire time. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity, and he knew that quickly. He looked down at her.

“Hey,” he said, laughing a bit.

She blinked twice, as if breaking out of a trance of sorts, “Ah, hey.”

“Are you…feeling comfortable there?”

She grinned and laughed before admitting, “Well, yes, kind of.”

Anakin laughed again, “We’re about halfway through shooting. Do you think you can make it to the end?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Actually, you do, and you can leave in the middle of shooting, but unfortunately, the writers are going to have to find a way to explain why you changed your face in the middle of the movie.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to make it hard for them.”

“Neither would I, though they make our lives hard, that’s for sure.”

She laughed, “That they do.”

Anakin laughed as well, but his laugh soon fell into a smile as he looked down at her and all her beauty. He wished he could kiss her. She was beautiful.

Her laughing fell into a smile as well, and she looked up at him.

She cautiously raised an arm and let her hand get on his neck.

He brought an arm under her back and slowly raised her up, and he leaned down to kiss her.

He could feel Padmé’s smile as he kissed, and while he could smile too, he just wanted to kiss her, and every time it felt as though one was going to finish, the other reeled them back in. They gave in every time.

Soon enough, they both pulled out.

Padmé bit her lip before it quickly turned into a shy smile, “Uh, we are almost done, aren’t we?”

“We are,” he confirmed.

“Are you, uh, busy later?”

Anakin shook his head, “No, not at all.”

“Lovely.”

“Lovely, indeed.”

With a smile, she wiped off the small stain on his lips.


End file.
